


Negotiations

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Under-negotiated Kink, im bad at tagging, im sorry, there might be others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: It's been a long summer, to say the least. So, Willy has more than one reason to nail down a contract. He just misses his lover's embrace.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the weird tags. I'm not really sure how to tag this. But, also know that there are some probably very serious inaccuracies in the contract negotiation. I have zero idea what that would look like and am very clear on the fact that Kyle probably couldn't do what he does (kinda spoilers??) but I did it for the dramatics and hey creative licence and everything because this is fic.
> 
> So with that said, enjoy!!!

Willy sat in the conference room, spinning slightly in his chair. He always thought he had the advantage when it came to things with Kyle. But, he’s starting to doubt that anymore. The Leafs are winning without him. Auston is producing with Kappy, his best. Fucking. Friend. And Kyle hasn’t spoken to him outside of negotiations. He’s sad. He’s tired. And he really fucking horny. 

Kyle walked in only a few moments ago. He hasn’t looked at Willy yet, and that hurts. It really fucking hurts. He hasn’t seen Kyle in the flesh since May. And he won’t even fucking look at him. Willy’s agent sits beside him, blissfully ignorant to Willy’s personal feelings in this matter.   
He’s almost at the point where’s he going to give in and accept the 4 million for what it is. His dad, who’s sitting on the other side of him, definitely wouldn’t like it. But, Willy just wants to play again. He wants to lay under Kyle again, wants to be on the team. 

Finally, finally, Kyle looks up from all the papers he’s spread across the table. He looks mournful, his eyes sad. It doesn’t help Willy’s mood.   
Kyle sits down, with a large ensemble of Toronto management staff. It doesn’t look good. He sighs before looking up at Willy again.

“Look, Will, we want you back on the ice as badly as you want to be there. It’s just we can’t pay-“

“If you can’t pay, you don’t want him,” his dad cuts in.

Willy shakes his head, subtly, more to himself than anything. He didn’t want his dad to come with. His agent insisted it would give them the upper hand. Right now, Willy doesn’t think so. 

“We do. It’s a matter of cap at this point,” someone else points out. 

His dad shakes his head. 

“What is the highest you can offer us, now?” his agent asks.

Kyle sighs. He looks down at his papers while someone else answers, “Five million at best.”

Willy swallows and closes his eyes. His dad will never allow that, not with the season he had last year.

“Without him, you’ll never make it to the Stanley Cup and you’re only offering five million?” Willy’s not surprised that his dad is outraged.

“The lowest we’ve been asking for is six million. There’s absolutely no way you could bump it up there?” his agent asks, calmly, thank God.

There’s low discussion between the men across the table that Willy can’t quite make out. Kyle has locked eyes with him. It feels like he’s trying to work out a problem in his mind, trying to ask Willy something. Like he wanted to run something by him before this meeting started. It’s not like he couldn’t have. He has Willy’s phone number. But, something’s been holding him back. It’s killing Willy not know what. 

“Yes. There is.” Kyle says, suddenly stopping all mutterings. They all turn to him. Some are glaring. Others are wide-eyed. “As a final offer, we, the Toronto Maple Leafs offer William Nylander six million dollars over the course of 4 years with the team.”  
Willy knows there will be more in the contract than just that, but that was the biggest issue. The number. And, of course, he wanted to be paid more. But that this point, this really is his last chance. He doesn’t have a choice. He says yes and he plays for his team, returns to Kyle’s bed, returns to Auston’s wing. He says no and he plays in Europe, may never play for Toronto again, and loses Kyle. The decision is easy.

“I accept.”

His dad looks at him incredulously. His agent is nodding as if he expected this. His dad is objecting. People are shouting. One along with his agent are creating the correct paperwork, but Willy can’t stop looking at Kyle. He did something. He did something unprecedented for Willy. He knows it. Can feel it in his soul. Kyle’s eyes are a mix of fear, uncertainty, yet absolute resolve. Kyle made his choice. Willy only wished he knew what it was.

He signs the paperwork, much to his father’s disapproval. He feels Kyle leave the room, more than he sees it. His phone pings as he’s leaving with his agent and his father. There is just a number under Kyle’s name. A three digit number. A hotel room. Which must mean he’s in the same hotel as Willy. 

He tries not to seem too eager as they drive back to the hotel in their rental. He wants nothing more than to return to Kyle’s arms after all this time. He goes to his room first, mostly to appease his father and keep up the charade. He splashes water on his face, brushes his teeth, and plays with his hair until it looks acceptable. He changes into some comfier clothes as well, leaving only when it seems safe from discovery. 

He leaves and goes to the elevator. He ascends two floors. He finds Kyle’s room quickly and knocks lightly. The door opens seconds later. He surges through, pushing himself against Kyle and kissing him senseless. Or at least, that was his plan. Kyle kisses back for a moment, before taking Willy’s arms and pushing him away.

“We can’t do this anymore,” he says looking at the ground.

“What?” Willy reels back, not leaving Kyle’s grip. “What are you talking about?”

“I gave up part of my salary to appease your demands. The management knows I favour you. I pray they don’t know to what extent. I’m sorry,   
Willy. I can’t risk this for you or for me.”

Willy’s jaw drops. There’s no way. “If I had known…”

Kyle nods. “I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I know you’d never accept the offer of five million if you or your agent or your dad thought you could make more.” Kyle steps away, walking toward the bed. “I couldn’t let you know, or everyone would be suspicious.” He sits down slowly, never looking up at Willy.

“More suspicious then they’ll be now?” Willy asks. “You’re crazy. You should’ve told me to accept five million. Kyle.” Willy drops in front of Kyle, forcing him to look at Willy. “I still want you.”

Kyle smiles in just the corner of his mouth. 

Willy pushes Kyle’s glasses up his nose. “And you still want me.”

At that Kyle looks away. Willy knows it’s true.

“So, we have to be a little more careful, not meet up so much, as much as it kills me to say it.”

Kyle chuckles. It gives Willy a little hope, something to work with. 

“Let’s take what we get tonight and worry about the future when the future comes.” Willy’s hands slide up Kyle’s legs to rest on the inside of his thighs. Kyle’s breath hitches, just the way Willy remembers. He plays with the inseam of Kyle’s formal pants making him twitch. Willy smiles when a bulge appears at Kyle’s groin. The effect Willy has on Kyle will never change.

He quickly unbuttons Kyle’s pants and pulls him out, all his length and girth. Everything that makes Willy’s mouth water with want, with need. He kitten licks the head, just to hear the way Kyle gasps. By the sound of it, he’s been just as horny as Willy has. 

“Are you gonna take it or just sit there and tease me?” Kyle finally asks, lacing his fingers through Willy’s hair and scratching a bit. Willy   
closes his eyes. He’s missed that feeling, the feeling of being wanted by someone he truly, truly cares for with everything he has.

“Yes,” Willy responds, finally.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” Willy gasps. Kyle pushes his head down, and he takes Kyle’s cock with eagerness. He bobs with the rhythm of Kyle’s hand for a few moments. It gives him a chance to really pull at Kyle’s pants, wanting them all the way off, not just halfway down his thighs. When they finally land on the floor at his ankles, Kyle takes his hand from Willy’s hand, leaving him to continue unprompted, as Kyle strips his shirt, one slow button at a time. 

This is how he teases Willy, taking his time, making Willy do things on his own, make his own conclusions about what Kyle wants, and hopes he’s correct and doesn’t mess up. All Willy wants is to be good for Kyle, and this summer has killed him. Kyle’s killing him right now. 

“Get up,” Kyle says, yanking on Willy’s hair. Willy moans, standing as requested. “I want you to undress me, then yourself before we go any further.”

This time Willy moans in pain, not wanting to stop, wanting Kyle to touch him more. He’s touch-starved specifically for Kyle. Hasn’t felt Kyle’s hands since May. But, he obeys. Can’t do anything else. 

He carefully unbuttons Kyle’s shirt, his jacket shed before Willy even walked in. Kyle’s eyes are penetrating as he stares Willy down. Willy loves watching the slow reveal of Kyle’s chest, unmarked except for the small tattoo below his heart. It’s a simple illustration of the Calder cup with the year written inside. It makes Willy smile, and he runs his thumb gently over it. Willy remembers when it was bandaged, and he had to wonder what it was. He’ll never admit out loud that he was disappointed when it wasn’t something to do with him. But, he still revels in the one spot that Kyle decided to mark. 

Kyle smiles at him, soft and gentle, unlike most of their interactions in bed. He cups Willy’s hand, and Willy leans into it, grateful for the touch. Kyle’s hand is so soft Willy can’t help but turn his head and kiss it. Kyle chuckles softly, not mean or teasing, just fond.   
Willy swallows and continues the task at hand of stripping his General Manager. The shirt is entirely unbuttoned, so he reaches out and pushes the shirt off Kyle’s shoulders. Willy takes a breath at the sight of his lover. He’s missed it almost more than he’s missed hockey with his team. He breathtakingly gorgeous. It leaves Willy speechless every time, no matter how Kyle is stripped. 

“Your turn.” Kyle’s voice is an octave or two lower and much more gravely. Willy shutters but pulls his t-shirt over his head. He’s tenting his sweats, has been for a while already. Pulling the fabric over his sensitive cock is difficult. He whines through it while Kyle watches in what Willy hopes is appreciation. His boxers are sticky, which is another situation entirely. Kyle smirks when Willy takes them off, the dark spot obvious. 

“You’re so easy for me,” Kyle says, voice still very rough.

Willy nods, sinking to his knees.

Kyle shakes his head. “No. I want you on the bed for me.”

Willy’s breath stutters, and he follows Kyle when he lays down on the bed. Willy’s automatic response to seeing Kyle spread out underneath him is to grind down. His cock catches blissfully on the groove of Kyle’s hip. Willy lets out his loudest moan of the night. Kyle takes barely a second to flip them and shove two fingers in Willy’s mouth. 

“Remember where we are,” Kyle says. “You can’t make a sound tonight.”

Willy nod dutifully, awkwardly, with fingers in his mouth. He sucks around them, licking between them and watching Kyle’s face shift as he does. Willy may not be the one in power here, but he still has some power over Kyle in the grand scheme of things.   
Kyle licks his lips, looking between them, plotting his course of action. With one hand in Willy’s mouth and the other holding him up, there’s not much he can do. “Can you be quiet?”

Willy nods eagerly. 

Kyle smiles. “Such a slut for me,” he says as he removes his fingers.

"Always,” Willy pants out.

“What did I just tell you?”

Willy’s eyes go wide, and he bites his lip. Kyle shakes his head and gives a sharp slap to the side of Willy’s hip in warning. He trails his fingers up Willy’s side. Willy shivers. It tickles but now is definitely not the time to be laughing. Kyle ends up resting his hand on Willy’s throat, pushing just enough for Willy to feel pressure. He shifts to sit on Willy’s hips. The pressure on his throat, on his cock, is more than Willy can take. It takes everything in him to stay silent for Kyle. Kyle starts using his free hand to alternate between pinching Willy’s nipples and trailing his fingers along his side, soothing. Willy can barely breathe, not because he has a hand at his throat, but because there is so much stimulation after much, much too long. He feels ready to explode. 

And just when he thinks he is, Kyle backs off. He takes his hand off Willy’s throat. He lifts his hips and shifts again so he’s hovering of Willy, cocks brushing as Kyle studies him. 

“Are you ready?”

Willy nods, the only way he can respond.

Kyle smiles. He reaches to the bedside table and picks up a bottle of lube. Willy’s breath hitches again. Of course, this is what he wanted, but he didn’t go into this with the expectation that it would actually happen. Kyle spread some lube on his fingers. Willy can’t look away. Kyle tugs on Willy’s rim with a dry finger. Willy keens, arching into it, wanting more. 

“It’s okay, darling. It’ll be okay.” He presses a cold, wet finger. Willy can’t help but make a small noise in his throat. It feels even better when Kyle presses it deeper. God, Willy wishes he had this all summer, could just lay in Kyle’s bed and let him have his way with him. It would be perfect. Willy couldn’t think of a better summer, in all honesty. He groans, low, when Kyle press another finger in. He’s shushed and quiets quickly at Kyle command. 

He’s starting to float. It's the best feeling when he’s with Kyle. He knows he’s safe, that Kyle’s in control and won’t let anything happen to him. 

He doesn’t know how long Kyle preps him for. All he knows is how good he’s feeling, how light he feels. Then, he’s feeling the blunt pressure of Kyle’s cock and suddenly he’s being fucked. Well, and truly, fucked. And it feels like fireworks. Literal firework, exploding everywhere inside of him. Nothing has ever felt the same as Kyle. And Willy has had his fair share. 

Kyle is murmuring encouragements, mostly nonsensically like, “Yes, baby,” and “Fuck, yes. Need it.” And more precious things like,   
“beautiful darling” and “gorgeous boy” that send Willy spiralling even further. Willy feels the sudden rush of orgasm, barreling over him out of nowhere when Kyle hits his prostate three times in quick succession. He barely tamps down a cry as he comes all over both of them. Kyle isn’t far behind, thrusting twice more before releasing inside of Willy. The heat spread through him, making him content and sated.

He feels like he could float away into the clouds he feels so light, so weightless, so happy. Kyle is the only thing keeping him ground, from flying away. He basks in the warm glow of being back in Kyle’s arms after so long.

After some time, Kyle gets up. Willy whines at his absence but is met with a warm washcloth on his stomach. Kyle gently wipes away his spunk and carefully, tenderly cleans his ass as well, his come still dripping out of it. Kyle is only gone for a moment longer, before he’s climbing into bed with Willy again, wrapping him tightly in his embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” Willy sighs, burrowing his face into Kyle’s chest.

“I’ve missed you, too, baby.”

“Please don’t do this again.” His voice is muffled with how close he’s pressed to Kyle.

“It’s your own fault,” Kyle huffs, but he gently cards through Willy’s hair.

“Yeah, but you’re not supposed to let me do stupid things like that.”

Kyle laughs at that and places a kiss on Willy’s forehead. “Alright. I won’t let you do anything stupid like that again.”

Willy pauses a beat before asking, “Do you think this is stupid?”

Kyle doesn’t answer right away, just continues to play with Willy’s hair. “We can talk about it later.”

Willy sighs, knowing he won’t get anything more out of Kyle tonight. Anyway, he feels too good to have such a depressing conversation. 

He drifting, almost asleep. But, Kyle must think he’s already asleep when he says three little words. Three little words Willy wish he was awake enough to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> The power imbalance obviously comes in the in the general manager/player relationship. Everything is consensual though. Kyle is just trying to do right by Willy.   
> The power dynamics are in the kink, as well as the stated above. Again, all consensual. It is assumed that the kink is discussed off-screen in the past so while it may seem under-negotiated in what is present, it really kinda isn't. The age difference is also obvious... if there are others let me know and I will update my tags accordingly!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
